


Canis Minor

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: Three Saplings (A Triplets AU Series) [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triplets, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19609411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: When Dipper contracts an illness with some transformative side effects, the triplets escape to the woods to wait it out. Unfortunately, horny teenagers aren't the only things stalking these woods.





	Canis Minor

Ty lead the crowd into the next room, grabbed hold of the silk pull cord and turned to address the gaping yokels behind her. “Ladies and Gentleman, be astounded by the horrible teen wolf-boy!” With a tug, the old velvet curtains parted to reveal a large wood and iron cage, with a sulking figure inside. Dipper Pines had grown since the last time they’d tried this gag and the wolf-boy costume was probably too small now. Ty gave her brother a surreptitious wink and continued with her spiel. “Look at his terrifying visage! All that awkward body hair and gangly limbs!”

The crowd gabbled a little and several camera flashes filled the room with blinding light. In the cage, Dipper winced a little at the flashes. Ty inched closer to the cage and whispered low. “Everything going all right in there, Dip? This is the last batch for today.”

All she got in response was a low growling noise. “So you’ve finally decided to take the role seriously? That’s the spirit; have some fun with it.” She returned her attention to the punters and raised her voice again. “Captured years ago in the New Jersey Pine Barrens the wolf-boy’s only known weaknesses are silver and talking to la…”

She was cut off mid word by a pair of furry hands shooting from between the bars on either side of her. One wrapped around her midsection and the other clamped firmly over her mouth. She was drawn back against the bars of the cage. She felt pressure on her neck and a furry cloth ear was rubbing against her cheek.

Screams erupted from the crowd, who drew back away from the grappled girl. “It’s gonna eat her!” A woman screamed.

“Ah! Somebody help!”

“Oh this is gonna be good.” A camera flash went off from someone in the front row of people.

Ty froze in shock. Dipper’s teeth were pressed gently against the skin of her neck, near the hairline. The hand over her mouth was firm but not holding her tight enough to hurt. The pinky finger of this other hand had just slipped under the hem of her shirt and she could feel as he started to slide the hand up toward more sensitive spots. Dipper’s breath, hot as a hair dryer, washed over her throat and collarbone.

The head of a broom smacked against the cage bars next to Ty’s head, startling Dipper into releasing his grip. Ty fell away from the cage and managed to keep her balance. Mabel shoved the broom into the cage’s interior and poked at Dipper to herd him back. “Nothing to worry about folks; he does this about once a week.” She glowered at Dipper dramatically. “And he’s lucky it was the broom this time.”

Ty breathed heavily, trying to get her heart-rate back down. She felt her sister’s hand on her shoulder. Mabel caught her eye, an unspoken question, and Ty nodded that she was fine. Then the oldest triplet addressed the stunned crowd of tourists. “Welp. Since it looks like you all are done with the tour, I bet you wanna see our amazing gift shop! We’ve got piles of awesome stuff for you to buy.”

She herded the people away, leaving the younger two alone. Ty walked up to the cage and flipped the latch to open it. “What earth did you think you were doing, Dipper?” She raised a hand to her cheek where she could feel the heat of a blush in full swell.

Dipper hung his head and stared at his hands. “I’m sorry, Ty. I don’t know what came over me. You were just so close and you-” he inhaled deeply through his nose”-you smell so good. I was just… Sorry.” He gave her a sheepish look and rubbed his bare shoulder with a furry hand. “I almost blew our cover there, huh?”

Ty sighed. “I think they bought it as an ‘attack’ but that was the penultimate entry on your ‘stupidest moves of all time’ list. Are you feeling okay? I remember you sneezing some this morning.”

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. “I’m just feeling a little cloudy; like its hard to focus.” He shivered a little in the cage. “Is it cold in here?”

The temperature outside was only two degrees off for a record high and the shack didn’t have air conditioning; Ty was in a tank top and shorts and was still perspiring. Even though Dipper’s costume was shirtless, she was having a hard time imagining him being actually cold in here. She reached up and pushed away his shaggy hair to lay her palm over his forehead.

“That’s a fever, Dip; you should probably go to bed.” Ty wrinkled her nose and pulled back. “And probably take a shower first. You reek.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and made a face. “It’s not me. I just stepped in a pile of some sort of ‘droppings’ in the woods this morning when I was looking around.”

“Well, a shower wouldn’t kill you anyway. Just go and have one and then lay down. Mabel or I will bring you something to eat later.”

He conceded and headed upstairs. Ty had to take a few minutes to calm down before getting back to work. 

_We have got to come up with someplace around to get some real privacy,_ Ty thought, _or else I’m going to explode._

* * *

“Dipper, how my favorite brother?” Mabel burst through the door and started to launch herself onto the comforter lump that was her brother when a pair of arms caught her about the waist and pulled her back.

“Shh! He’s probably still sleeping.” Ty whispered, trying to restrain her sister.

“Poot,” Mabel pouted, “he’s been asleep since dinner. Was he really that sick?”

“He seemed out of it and was sporting a fever.” Ty released her and went over to cautiously check on her brother. “Must have been feeling really bad, he didn’t even take off the wolf costume.” She reached down and touched a furry pointed ear.

“He didn’t?” Mabel picked up a wadded pile of cloth from the floor, a headband with cloth ears set on top. “Then what’s this?”

Ty froze. 

She gingerly pinched the furry thing between her fingers. It had the consistency of fur, skin, and cartilage. “Um, Mabel darling. Could you be a dear and come over here for second?” She released whatever it was she was holding and stepped back from the bed.

Mabel sauntered over and peered into the bed linen. Her eyes went wide. “Puppy?” In one smooth motion, she whipped the blanket back from the pointy ears. Surprised by the sudden temperature change, Dipper yelled himself awake and shot upright in bed.

“Ahh! What the heck are you doing?”

Ty’s hand went to her mouth in surprise and she took a step back. Mabel stood stock still for a moment, staring at her brother’s face. After a moment, he noticed the looks on their faces. “What did I drool on all over myself or something?” He started furiously wiping at his chin and cheeks with one hand.

Mabel seemed transfixed. “So scruffy.” She reached out slowly with both hands and touched the triangular ears sprouting from Dippers head They were very soft; instinct took over and she gently rubbed them. 

Dipper’s eyelids fluttered closed and he leaned in toward her. “Oh damn that feels good.”

Ty darted to the pile of books at Dipper’s bedside and she started to rummage through them rapidly.

As Dipper’s face came closer to Mabel’s body, he inhaled sharply. In a flash, his arms wrapped around Mabel’s waist and he pulled her down onto the bed. His lips pressed against her’s and she felt him grind his body into her. From somewhere deep inside Dipper, a hungry sort of sound began to thrum.

Ty found the book she was looking for, a heavy leather tome with a six fingered hand embossed on the cover. She began flipping through the pages as Mabel started to rake her nails down her brother’s back. 

Dipper broke the kiss and began to nibble down Mabel’s neck, making her whimper softly.

Without taking her eyes off the pages she was reading, Ty rose, book in hand, and deftly grabbed a furry ear between thumb and forefinger. She pinched hard and began to drag Dipper off the bed.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow. What -ow- are you -ow- doing?”

Mabel groaned frustratedly. “Geez sis, why you got to Dipper-block me like that?”

In response, Ty began reading aloud. “Those suffering from the condition known as Gerulphus Transcursorius develop many symptoms such as, but not limited to, sensory hypersensitivity, impulse control impairment, and most notably, extensive canid physiological transformation.”

Dipper’s stopped struggling as she spoke. “Gerulphus Transwhaticus?” He reached up with a hand and touched the ear that Ty still held painfully. “What they heck is that!?” He was nearly screaming.

Ty released him and resumed reading as Dipper scrambled to his feet and over to the mirror mounted on the wall of the bedroom. “Also known as Transitory Lycanthropy or the wereflu, Gerulphus Transcursorius is a paranormal viral affliction that can inflect humans who come in close contact with a true lycanthrope, lycanthrope excreta, or other carriers of the disease. It causes behavioral changes and a physical transformation very much like that of a true lycanthrope.”

Dipper had reached the mirror and at this point yelped in horror and surprise at seeing his appearance. Along with the ears, he was also quite a bit more hirsute than normal. Shaggy brown hair reached down his cheeks and neck, far longer and fuller than he was ever able to grow on his own. “I’m turning into a werewolf?”

Mabel hopped up from the bed and hugged him from behind. “Yeah but so far a totes adorable one. You’re like a big fluffy puppy!”

His sister’s scent filled Dipper’s nose and he nearly staggered as it seemed to occupy his whole brain. Mabel’s fingers wriggled into the thick hair that was growing on his torso, sending shivers of electricity up and down his body. He banged a hand on the table in an effort to keep a hold on himself. “What does the journal say about a cure?”

Ty raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you like the good news or the bad news first?”

“Ugh, good news, I guess.”

“The good news is that it’s not permanent. The wereflu runs its course over three to four days and then everything goes back to normal.”

Dipper let out a sigh of relief. “And the bad news?”

“You’re in the beginning stages right now, so there’s lots more to come.”

Mabel started to giggle behind her brother’s back. She reached an inquisitive hand up and felt Dipper’s bottom. “Is that a tail in your PJs or are you just happy to see me?”

Dipper struggled out her arms and pulled down the back of his pajama pants. Sure enough, a short little tail was sprouting from his backside. He tried to peer closer at it and ended up walking in a couple of circles before Mabel grabbed him by the shoulders and pointed his butt at the mirror.

“Oh jeeze. How am I going to keep everybody from noticing this?”

“Least of your problems, Dipbutt.” Ty flipped the journal around to show them the relevant pages. There was a series of transitional drawings, showing a human figure morphing into a form indistinguishable from a wolf.

Mabel proffered an idea. “We put a collar on him and pretend we found this dog in the woods.”

“How does that explain where I’ve gone in the meantime?”

“Ok. Fair point.” Ty shrugged. “If you just stay in here for a couple days, and stay ‘sick,’ nobody would have to see you.”

“If one of us stayed locked up here for four days, even Grunkle Stan would get worried and come to check.” Dipper put a finger to his chin and thought for a second. “Do you think he and Soos could manage without us for a few days?”

“Probably, we’re really only here for the busy part of the season next month. Other than that I think it’s mostly so Stan doesn’t have actually pay anybody to work here.”

Dipper looked from one sister to the other. “How would you two feel about a little triplet camping trip?”

* * *

“Man, so you think that was werewolf poo?” Mabel adjusted her pack as they walked.

Her brother was pretty much his normal shape still, a few paces ahead and sometimes teetering under the weight of his own pack. “It’s the only explanation I can come up with. And where else you expect a wolf man to go? That can’t just walk into a gas station and ask for the bathroom key.”

“I suppose,” Ty said from the rear of their little group, “that means we’ll need to be on the look out for one while we’re out here.”

“That’s why we headed out from the shack in the exact opposite direction from where I went yesterday.”

They spotted a promising looking level spot on the mountainside for their campsite, protected on the side toward the peak by an outcropping of rock and a stream not far away. After they’d reach it, they deposited their packs on the ground and started to extract their equipment from them.

“Hey Ty,” Mabel’s voice rose to her usual, telling-a-joke sing-song, “wanna know the easiest way to pitch a tent?”

Ty dutifully obliged. “Of course, I would.”

Mabel sidled up to her brother, tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned toward her, threw her arms around him. She leaned heavily against his chest, and buried her face into the fur of his shoulder and neck. After lingering moment of time, she separated from him and gestured at his pelvis with one hand. “Ta-da!” She cried triumphantly.

Dipper spun away from them and frantically tried to rectify the situation in his pants. Mabel threw her head back laughter and Ty giggled a little. 

“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, Dip.” Ty tried to sound comforting. “We’ve both seen you excited before. A lot actually. There’s nothing to hide.”

“I just feel kind of exposed out here.”

“Well that’s dumb.” Mabel made a dismissive gesture with one hand. “There isn’t anybody out here for miles!” As if to reinforce her assertion, the last word echoed off into the distance for a long time. “Heck if it’s as hot tomorrow as it was today, than we’re going skinny dipping in that stream over there.”

By the time the sun was setting and they were preparing an evening meal of hotdogs and s’mores. Dipper was shifting nervously whenever he sat in one place or pacing around the camp. The girls huddled together against the growing chill and watch him for a while before finally Mabel broke down and had to speak.

“Are you gonna do that all night or do you want to come over here and cuddle with two hot little pieces of booty?”

Ty bumped her sister’s shoulder with her own. “Speak for yourself, I’m a refined lady that just happens to have a hot little booty.”

Dipper scratched at the collar of his shirt with one hand and tried to adjust his pants to a more comfortable position with the other. The bulge of his tail was visible down one pant leg, straining against the fabric. “Sorry, I’m just a bit uncomfortable. Getting kind of itchy and hot.”

Mabel cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled. “Take it off!”

Dipper laughed nervously but actually tugged down on the hem of his t-shirt as if to make sure it was more on than ever. “Look, stuff is probably already pretty weird under here and I don’t think it’s gonna get less weird any time soon. I don’t think you guys really want to see me.”

“Are you kidding?” Mabel jumped to her feet. “I’ve never been more curious about anything in my life!”

Ty rose as well, took her sister’s hand and went over to take Dipper’s as well. “The three of us have a very skewed scale for weird, bro. You really don’t have anything to be scared of.”

Dipper breathed in a deep lungful of air and then took a sharp step away. “Ok, ok but keep back, will ya? When you two get close its really overpowering.” The girls shared a look at that comment. Dipper pulled off his t-shirt and kicked his tennis shoes off his feet. Finally he dropped trou and stretched naked in the fire light. Then as if it were the easiest thing in the world, he gave his entire body a huge shake, like a dog that’s just come out of a lake.

“Wow,” Mabel side. “That’s bizarro.”

Dipper’s ears went back and he looked away at her comment.

“Oh I mean good bizarro.” She back pedalled furiously. “Really cool looking and not like ‘yuck’ or anything.”

Ty was taking a careful visual survey of her brother. “You look a bit like a wookie at this stage, cept for the ears and tail, of course. It’s really cool that your fur’s the same color as your hair is.” She almost took a step toward him and then stopped herself, remembering his request.

Dipper smiled wanly and then actually chuckled. Then he stuck his fists in the air and imitated Chewbacca’s roaring growl noise. All three of them laughed heartily; the tension starting to ease out of the air a little. The girls went to sit back by the fire. Dipper paused for a moment, then crouched, almost sitting on his haunches.

They sat for a while, not saying much. The fire crackled and collapsed slightly. Ty leant over and placed a kiss on her sister’s temple, who in kind turned back toward her so they were face to face. They kissed deeply. When Ty came back up for air she glanced over as if just now remembering that Dipper was there too. Her eyes when a little wide.

“Ok, that’s new. Well, not new but you know-” she was very obviously trying not to stare at what was now sticking up between Dipper’s legs, “-not what I’m used to.”

Dipper looked down and then jumped in surprise.

Mabel turned to see and laughed. “Achievement unlocked: Red Rocket!”

Their brother started grasping around for something to put over his lap and found his discarded t-shirt. “Sorry about that.”

Ty sighed. “We’re not trying to embarrass you, Dippin-sauce. I’m sorry I even mentioned it; it was very-” she paused to think of the right word, “-high contrast.”

“It looked like a tube of lipstick.” Mabel tried to stifle her giggle.

“Not helping.” Ty said through clenched teeth.

“Can we just change the subject off my weird looking junk for now?” Dipper sat crosslegged by the fire, adjusting the t-shirt to minimize the visual effect his excitement.

“Well,” Ty asked, “then will you tell us what it is with you and smell since all this started.”

“Oh that.” Dipper scratched behind one ear with the fingers of his hand. “It’s like my nose is on overdrive right now. I mean, I normally really like the way you two smell, but since yesterday it’s really overpowering.”

“But it’s only when we’re close?” Mabel leaned forward and dropped another log on their fire.

“I can smell you even over here, with the smoke and fire between us. I can tell you both used the same bug spray but different sunscreen. Mabel, you still smell of that cherry lime lip gloss even though you haven’t put any on since we left the shack this morning. Ty, you’ve still got some gum in your shorts pocket. We’re actually burning two different kinds of wood in this fire and I can even still smell the juice that dripped onto the logs when we were cooking dinner. But if one of you gets close enough, god damn, it’s like my whole brain gets taken over by it and some part of me wakes up and it wants nothing more than to just be close to that wonderful smell.”

“Do we smell different?” Ty asked.

“Oh yea,” Dipper nodded, “that’s not new. Mabel is a little fruitier, more sweet, and it’s not your bath products cause you’re kind of more sugary when you’re just a little sweaty. Ty, you’re more herbal or rich; like a really well made leather purse filled with fresh cut flowers.”

Mabel looked like she considered this for a moment, then leaned over and sniffed the side of Ty’s face. “Yea ok. I could get behind a flowery purse.”

Ty gave Dipper a look tinged with longing. “Bro, would it be ok if I got close for a minute? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable but…”

“No it’s ok; thanks for the warning.”

The middle triplet rose and strode over to where he sat, then bent down over him. Dipper’s muscles tensed as her long hair started to brush against his shoulders. He felt her hand rest on the back of his head and her face come very close to his scalp. She inhaled deeply. Her voice was warm when she spoke. “Yep, still Dipper. Kinda musky and dark.”

Mabel’s face rose in excitement. “Oh! Are you talking when he’s in that sweat zone between hasn’t showered recently but isn’t full of boy stink yet?” Ty nodded to her. “That is the best.” She caught Dipper’s eyes. “Can I? Please.” He nodded and she sprinted over to him. She looked for a moment like she was going to tackle him but stopped short. Instead,s he knelt by him and brought her face near to his fur.

Dipper’s heart was pounding in his chest; his head was swimming. He hadn’t felt like this since before last Thanksgiving, before he’d known how open to his advances his sisters would be. He was terrified again, because he wanted so badly to touch them, be with them in all ways, but right now it seemed like the worst possible thing.

A slender hand slid along his cheek; another scratched under the fur on the back of his neck. He thought he ought to rise, to remove himself from a situation he thought was getting out of hand before he lost control and did something that might upset them.

“It’s late.” A voice said near by him and it was one of the few times in his life when he’d been unable to identify which sister was speaking. “I think it’s time we all got in that tent.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t.” He managed to stammer; his brain was so full of their smells, swirling together and driving him crazy.

A finger tapped forcefully against the side of Dipper’s head. He started to focus again a little and was able to make out his sister’s faces only a few inches from his. “Look, dweeb.” Mabel’s voice was full of affection. “We know what we’re asking.” She waggled her eyebrows at him. “Lets let the animal out a little.”

* * *

Dipper was awake long before sunrise, but he lay amid the tangle of bodies and limbs for a very long time, just soaking in the pleasure. Camping was something they were going to need to add to their regular list of activities. It was probably one of the few ways in the world that three people their age could be really alone without having to worry too much. They might need to start bringing a couple of tents, though, just to keep up appearances.

Eventually the call of nature started to tug at Dipper and despite wanting very much to continue his tradition of being a late riser, he gave up and left the tent. He was in the open of the campsite before he realized that he was on all fours and that it felt more natural than walking on two normally did. 

Well, he thought, this was to be expected. Just a couple of days and I can go back to being me.

He paused on the way to the stream near their camp to hike a leg against a tree, laughing internally at himself as he did so. Then he continued down to the water and looked himself over in the makeshift mirror of the surface. If he hadn’t known any better, Dipper would never have guessed he wasn’t looking at a real wolf, or at least a big wolf-like dog. He tamped down the worry inside himself and tried his hardest to enjoy it. He’d had such a good night that he had to let some of that spill over into today.

He raised his head and sniffed the air; it was so amazing what this new nose could do. He could count the species of trees and could catch hints of rabbits and other small creatures up wind of him. There was something else, too, a smell he wasn’t sure about. It was meaty and harsh, like a two day old steak that had been rubbed with a bar of tallow soap. It was almost familiar

Dipper’s ears twitched as he heard a sound. Some dark instinct inside him said that that was a large paw being placed very carefully among the underbrush. A low growl escaped Dipper’s throat before he even realized he was doing it. The long fur on his neck and shoulders was rising on its own and a loud, wordless voice was screaming in Dipper’s brain.

Protect. Protect. Protect.

This was his territory. His family was here. His  _ mates _ were here. He’d peed on it. It was his. He spotted the source of the smell and sound a dozen yards or so away on the opposite banks of the stream. A tawny wolf that looked to be the size of a horse was carefully pacing through the trees, keeping one of its yellow eyes on Dipper at all times. Dipper finally put two and two together and he recognized the smell. Yesterday, when he’d been swearing and cleaning his shoe, this smell had been underneath all the stink, the lowest undercurrent of a river. This was the werewolf.

Wolfs don’t have a spoken language of any kind. Even howling is more about location than meaning. But two wolves face to face can make their intentions known to one another. Dipper and the werewolf stared each other in the eye for a long time, and the bigger one’s intentions were not subtle.

_ You have something I want, pup. I am just deciding the easiest way to take it. _

Dipper was obviously new to all of this, but he was pretty sure he was making himself clear as well.

_ If you take so much as one step closer, I’ll make you wish you’d never been born. _

The bigger wolf’s posture changed very subtly. He ceased its pacing and sat on his haunches. He didn’t growl or posture and he could not have been more easy to understand.

_ You can try all you want but I’ll be standing over your corpse in about thirty seconds no matter what you do, little boy. _

Dipper’s brain worked furiously. He’d never been in a dogfight before. The way his body was moving so naturally told him that at least some instinctual part of him had pulled out this body’s manual and could be relied on. Still, the other wolf was twice his size and had certainly been at this longer than he. He needed an advantage, something that would level the playing field.

Dipper threw his head back and howled.

The tawny wolf actually looked surprised at this and his stunned expression lasted the full length of Dipper’s howl. The moment the descending note from Dipper ended, though, he sprang into action. The sudden movement triggered reflexes on both sides and in an instant two furry bodies hurtled through the space between them and collided in a crash.

They were a ball of flashing teeth and fur. Dipper was relying on his instincts but he wasn’t letting them rule him. He didn’t go for the throat; he didn’t take openings on his opponent’s vulnerables. Dipper dodged absolutely everything he could and what few bites he attempted were to harry and slow the bigger animal. To that effect, he did manage some success; he scored a hit on the rear leg just above the ankle that immediately began to flow with blood.

But his luck couldn’t hold out forever and in their maneuvering, they had neared the water’s edge. One of Dipper’s paws tried to take hold on a slick wet rock and flew up from under his weight. The dark little wolf took a sprawling tumble into the stream and his head bounced off tree root, stunning him. Dipper felt teeth at the back of his neck. 

He thought dryly, _this is going to be hard death to explain if anyone asks._

A sound like an overfilled car tire being stabbed rang through the forest, followed briefly by a whistling noise and unwinding cable. Then the pressure on Dipper’s neck released and he heard the werewolf cry out in pain. He managed to raise his head above the water and saw his sisters at the top of the stream bank, naked, sleep ruffled, and looking like valkyries. 

Mabel was braced against a tree, straining to hold the force being put on her grappling hook as it hauled the werewolf toward them. As it neared, Ty stepped forward to meet it and held a bright orange pistol at arm’s length. She put the flare gun against the creature’s cheek and pulled the trigger.

Dipper hauled himself to his paws and trudged over to the limp form of the werewolf. It wasn’t dead, but the side of its head looked like a war zone. He stood over the bigger creature, growled low, and knew he was understood.

_ I told you, dumbass. Now crawl away and never come back. _

* * *

A few hours later Dipper lay with his head on Ty’s lap while she read by the midmorning sun. They’d managed to clean themselves up and, although Dipper had a lump growing on the side of his head, they’d reasoned that they’d come out of this about as well as could be expected.

The sun felt good and Dipper was seriously considering a doggy nap when he heard Mabel’s footsteps as she returned from a little exploration. “Man, is it colder today than it was yesterday?” She asked as she rummaged in her pack for a long sleeved shirt.

Dipper’s ears perked. They’d checked the weather forecast before leaving the shack and it was supposed to be even hotter today. Then Ty sneezed and Dipper wanted to smack his own forehead; which was currently more trouble than it was worth.

_Other carriers of the disease, of course,_ Dipper thought. _At least we told Grunkle Stan we’d be gone a week. That should be enough time for everything to be back to normal._


End file.
